Full Harmony Power Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript of Full Harmony Power Part 1. Narrator: Our Planet Earth is a peaceful world where Friendship and Harmony was brought, Until Nightmare Moon appears and plans to take over. But then, Ransik gathers Twilight Sparkle and her friends to form a new group of heroes to fight against Nightmare Moon. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force. One day at Canterlot High, Apple Bloom was excited to learn piano lessons with Schroeder. Apple Bloom: I sure can't wait for my piano lesson. Cheerilee: Okay, Class. Today, We're going to start our first piano lesson. Schroeder, Since this is Apple Bloom's first lesson, Would you care to do the honor of teaching her? Schroeder: Yes, Miss Cheerilee. (to Apple Bloom) Watch closely as I play, Apple Bloom. (plays his piano) So you see, The more you practice, The better you'll play the piano. Now, You try it. Just as Apple Bloom plays the piano, Schroeder joined in as they practice together. Meanwhile at the Nightmare Lair, Nightmare Moon was ready to invade Earth. Nightmare Moon: (laughing softly) At last, The time to invade earth is now. Nightmare Rarity: (coming inside) We're ready at your command, My lady. Nightmare Moon: Very good, Nightmare Rarity. Chrysalis, Gather all the foot soldiers and prepare the invasion. Chrysalis: Yes, Nightmare Moon. But unknowing to her, Andros was in his cloak as he set off to warn the other Space Rangers. Back with Twilight and the girls, They were just on their way to see Ransik. Sunset Shimmer: (heard something) Huh? Rarity: What was that? Twilight Sparkle: Let's check it out. Soon, They discovered that Charlie Brown and Snoopy were caught. Charlie Brown: Sorry, Snoopy. I guess I made my clumsiness got the best of me. Snoopy: (noticed Twilight and the girls) Uh oh. Starlight Glimmer: Snoopy? Fluttershy: You were the World War I Flying Ace? Pinkie Pie: And you knew about all of this too, Charlie? Charlie Brown: Well, I was part of his first elite once. Twilight Sparkle: Well, Don't worry, Your secret is safe with us. So, Twilight winks at Charlie and Snoopy as they trust them which got Ransik thinking of doing the same for some good friends he'd trusted after forming his alliance. Meanwhile, Schroeder was teaching Apple Bloom very well about playing the piano. Schroeder: Very good, Apple Bloom. Just keep practicing, And you'll be a better concert pianist then me. Apple Bloom: Okay, Schroeder. Then, Apple Bloom started playing Lupinasu no Komoriuta when Applejack came to check on her with Cheerilee. Apple Bloom: Applejack! Miss Cheerilee! Did ya see me!? Did ya see how great I did! Applejack: We sure did, Sugarcube. You're gonna be a great star out of yer'self thanks to Schroeder. Cheerilee: I agree, You two did a wonderful job practicing together. Schroeder: Thank you, Miss Cheerilee. That night, Everyone was excited to watch the great performances at the concert. Schroeder: Just remember, Apple Bloom. Just like we practiced. Apple Bloom: Okay, Schroder. And so, Apple Bloom along with the Peanuts begin to sing, "If You Can Dream" while she plays the piano. :There is a world where hopes and dreams :Can last for all time, :A wondrous place to go, :You'll know it when your heart finds :Hearing our song as old as rhyme, :Hold my hand we're gonna fly :What a magic ride :And just kiss away :If you can dream, :The wish we're making on a star :Is coming true :The colors of the wind will lead :My heart right back to you :Cause if you can dream, :Reflections in a diamond sky :Come shining on through :Romance will always be so new :And love will save the day, :If you can dream :Someday my prince will come, :Its certain as the sun rise :One day the slipper fits, :And you see the love in his eyes :Its a tale as old as time, :There's no mountain we can't climb :When your finally mine, :And just a kiss away :If you can dream, :The wish we're making on a star :Is coming true :The colors of the wind will lead :My heart right back to you :Cause if you can dream, :Reflections in a diamond sky :Come shining on through :Romance will always be so new :And love will save the day, :If you can dream :So the story goes :Never die a rose :There's a whole new world, :Waiting there for us :Waiting just for us! :If you can dream :The wish we're making on a star :Is coming true :The colors of the wind will lead :My heart right back to you :Cause if you can dream, :Reflections in a diamond sky :Come shining all through :Romance will always be so new :And love will save the day, oh, :And love will save the day :If you can dream :You can dream After the Song, The crowd cheered as Applejack came to see Apple Bloom. Applejack: Apple Bloom, I am so proud of you. And if only Mom and Dad were here to see this. Apple Bloom: They're always with us, Applejack. And I'm just glad to do everyone in Canterlot High proud. At the crack of dawn, Nightmare Moon, Sombra, Dark Matter, Crhysalis, Nightmare Rarity and Tirek is sending all the Foot Soldiers to invade the earth as they came from the skies. Nightmare Moon: The time has come to gain revenge and rule the Earth! Then, Snoopy spotted Nightmare Moon and her minions and was determined to stop as many as he could. So, He built a machine inside hid doghouse and took off to begin his fight. Snoopy: (growling) Nightmare Rarity: What is this!? Nightmare Moon: The World War I Flying Ace? But, He was just an Urban Legend. At the Secret Lab, Ransik gathered all of his Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: We came as soon as we could, Ransik. Is something wrong? Ransik: (sighs) Everyone, I think it's time for you all the know the truth about Nightmare Moon, Something that I should've told you long ago. Rainbow Dash: Well, What is it? Ransik: (takes a deep breath) Nightmare Moon is an evil counterpart of your Vice Principal. The Mane 9: (gasped) Starlight Glimmer: Vice Principal Luna!? Ransik: Yes, And the life source of her is the Tantabus. It is the reason why she merged with her. Sunset Shimmer: Why didn't you tell us sooner, Ransik? Ransik: Because I.... Suddenly, There was an alarm. When Ransik checked, Nightmare Moon and her gang were on the main entrance to the lab with Snoopy being chased by them. Spike: Huh? What's that? Ransik: Snoopy has led Nightmare Moon right to us! We must evacuate, Now! Villamax: You heard Ransik, Let's go! Twilight Sparkle: Right. Just as Twilight, her friends, Ransik and his alliance escaped, They had to fight off as many Foot Soldiers as they can. Rainbow Dash: Hiya!! (kicks one Chngeling) Pinkie Pie: Haa!! (took down one Rinshi) Fluttershy: Hiya! (punches on Putrid) Rarity: (punches one Stingwinger) Ow! I Broke a Nail! Applejack: Hiya!! (kicks one Batling) How in tarnation did Nightmare Moon had other Foot Soldiers!? Spike: I don't know, Applejack. (punches one Mooger) But this is out of whack! Sunset Shimmer: (carrying Snoopy) Snoopy's badly hurt! Twilight Sparkle: We have to keep up with Ransik while we still can! Starlight Glimmer: You heard Twilight, Let's go! Hurry! So, They retreated with Nightmare Moon feeling triumphed. Nightmare Moon: Run while you can, Rangers. This is only the beginning of your Nightmare! (laughs evilly) To Be Continued Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225